vampires_thedarksidefandomcom-20200214-history
Slaves
There are two types of slaves on The Darkside: black blood slaves and common slaves.' ' Common slaves Proper blood flow management is critical. You can earn blood from fighting and doing missions but you need to have regular blood flow in order to maintain your powers that require upkeep. Common slaves are how this is accomplished. The cost increases each time you buy slaves so you should always try to buy them in groups of 10. When you are first starting out this is more difficult because you have no income. Buy as many at a time as you can of those first slaves. As you move up in the levels better slaves become available. They become more expensive and provide more income. They will also require more minders. Undertaker Income - 200 Minders - 0 Level 1 Original Cost: 0 Pool Boy Income – 400 Minders – 0 Level 1 Original Cost: 2,000 Blood Maid Income – 850 Minders – 0 Level 5 Original Cost: 4,000 Blood Goth Vampire Lover Income – 1,200 Minders - 1 Level 10 Original Cost: 10,000 Blood Celeb Impersonator Income – 1,750 Minders - 1 Level 14 Original Cost: 18,000 Blood Reporter Income – 3,900 Minders – 2 Level 21 Original Cost: 43,750 Blood Boy Band Income – 7,850 Minders – 3 Level 28 Original Cost: 145,500 Blood Author Income – 16,250 Minders – 5 Level 35 Original Cost: 367,500 Blood Whacky Celeb Income – 37,750 Minders – 8 Level 42 Original Cost: 610,000 Blood Fashion Model Income – 60,500 Minders – 9 Level 49 Original Cost: 1,417,500 Blood Socialite Income – 90,250 Minders – 10 Level 56 Original Cost: Blood Pro Sportstar Income – 129,250 Minders – 11 Level 63 Original Cost: Blood C.E.O Income – 158,725 Minders – 12 Level 70 Original Cost: Blood Cheer Squad Income – 192,057 Minders – 14 Level 150 Original Cost: 4,390,625 Blood Sideshow Freak Income – 253,515 Minders – 16 Level 195 Original Cost: 5,331,473 Blood Vigilante Income – 373,174 Minders – 18 Level 240 Original Cost: 6,331,124 Blood Mental Patient Income – 456,205 Minders – 20 Level 275 Original Cost: 7,386,312 Blood Doll Maker Income – 638,687 Minders – 22 Level 385 Original Cost: 8,494,259 Blood Genetic Scientist Income – 764,827 Minders – 24 Level 430 Original Cost: 9,652,567 Blood Paranormal Investigator Income – 864,254 Minders – 26 Level 490 Original Cost: 10,859,137 Blood Forensics Team Income – 1,194,831 Minders – 28 Level 550 Original Cost: 15,112,115 Blood Conspiracy Theorist Income – 1,565,228 Minders – 30 Level 800 Original Cost: 20,731,270 Blood Grave Diggers Income – 2,081,753 Minders – 32 Level 1045 Original Cost: 26,804,397 Blood Brothel Madame Income – 2,649,030 Minders – 34 Level 1115 Original Cost: 29,317,309 Blood Some of the slaves require minders. The total number of minders available to you is 501. If a slave requires 1 minder you will need to have 1 minder available for each slave you own. You can always check how many minders you have available by looking underneath your Bloodflow information on the “Slaves” tab. When you are first starting out you will not have all 501 minders working for you. IMPORTANT!! Remember, it is advised that you purchase the slaves in sets of 10. Whacky Celeb, Fashion Model, Socialite, Pro Sportstar, C.E.O = 1% increase in cost if bought one at a time, or they can increase at 10% if you buy them in the set of 10. It is STILL advised that you purchase them 10 at a time. When you move to a level with a new slave be prepared for the changes you are going to make before you make them. You will not always be able to just buy the slaves you want because of the minder requirements. Eventually you will have to sell some of your slaves to free up minders. It is a good idea to make your changes several minutes before your next payout because there will be times that you “go negative” while you make the transition. To find out how many you need to sell in order to buy the new slave set your current slaves up in a chart with the number you have and the minders they use. Here is a sample of a possible change over. 90 Goth x 1minder 90 50 Celeb x 1 minder 50 60 Reporter x 2 minder 120 80 Boy band x 3 minder 240 TOTAL Minders used 500 New slave Author x 5 minder You need 50 minders for every 10 Authors you purchase. First make sure you have enough blood on hand to purchase the entire set of ten. There is currently 1 minder available so here you would sell 49 Goth and then purchase 10 Authors. This is what it now looks like. 49 Goth x 1minder 49 50 Celeb x 1 minder 50 60 Reporter x 2 Minder 120 80 Boy band x 3 minder 240 10 Author x 5 minder 50 TOTAL Minders Used: 501 Check to see that you have enough blood for the next set of 10 and remember the cost has now gone up. Then you would sell the last 41 Goths and 9 of the Celebs and purchase 10 more authors. Then you just repeat the process. The next change would sell 40 of the Celebs (yes leave one there) and 5 Reporters freeing up 50 more minders. Notice that the Pool Boys and Maids are not included above. They don’t use minders so keep what you purchase and let them just earn blood for you.' ' Black blood slaves These slaves are earned by filling black blood vials. Each time you fill a small vial you will get a slave corresponding to the trinity member you are aligned with. You align with trinity members on the Bloodrise tab. Three black blood slaves are required for each black blood power. Any black blood slave can be used for each power. You won’t need three High Slaves of Caine for the Essence of Caine power. You could have one of each just as long as you have three. High Slave of Caine Lilliths Pet Concubine of Andilaveris